His
by mangofloat
Summary: Years after, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong engage in an illicit affair but he accepted his parents proposal to set him up with an heiress who had a mind of her own. She left him but she came back. He decided to pursue her. Would she finally succumb to his charms?
1. Prologue 1

One year.

Twelve long months of bittersweet embraces and stolen kisses.

It was a night for celebration but her heart was heavy. She mustered a smile on her face as she stood in front of the mirror. She wore a midnight blue dress ending just above her knees. On her feet was a pair of silver sandals, her hair falling on her back in soft waves styled in a half ponytail. Her cheeks were a healthy blush and her skin glowed.

Her eyes were a different story. She knew how the night would end. It pained her to do so but she was left with no option.

She would hurt him.

And when tomorrow comes, she would bleed but she would welcome the pain.

A car honked outside. He had arrived. She went down the stairs, walking carefully, head held high. The door opened and he came inside. It was ironic how he had access to all. He even had his own spare key to her apartment.

She gave him her all.

"Ga Eul-ah", he said, his voice a man stunned from the beauty that was her.

"Yi Jeong", she uttered his name, her lips quivering from the effort to smile.

"You look beautiful tonight." He took her in his arms as he bent his head low to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

His forehead leaned on hers, his eyes looking at hers with so much love.

'Is that what you're really feeling for me Yi Jeong?', she implored to herself knowing she would never get an answer.

They rode the car in silence. She couldn't help but feel helpless as he reached out his hand to hold hers, the other on the steering wheel. He brought her hand to his lips to give it a chaste kiss. She smiled at him.

She would treasure tonight and store it away in the recesses of her mind, unblemished.

They arrived at the hotel and together they walked to the restaurant, his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. All throughout the night, his eyes were only on hers. His mobile phone was switched off as he wanted no one to disturb them. This was the woman who had ensnared his heart, the woman who had taught him that it was okay to let go.

She looked at him, her eyes desperately memorizing every detail from his warm eyes to his heart breaking smile.

He cut his meat with precision, his hands, long and straight. He chewed slowly, his mouth that of a connoisseur. He cut her steak for her, feeding her every now and then, stealing little bits and pieces from her plate. She laughed and let go. She wanted this happiness to last. Refusing to let the bleak future mar the night.

He watched her sip her wine, her lips cherry red. He wanted to taste the wine on her lips. He watched as her hands held the stem of the glass daintly. The whiteness of her throat was displayed as she drank the liquid. Her skirt hiked as she sat beside him. He drank his wine, his blood hot, lust raging in his veins. This need for her was overwhelming him but it was something he now wanted to accept. He reveled in its grasp.

She was beautiful and she was his.

How ironic that he wanted to push her at first, denying the feelings that stirred within him. He denied until he could take it no longer. Funny how now he was admitting it. He grinned to himself as he looked at her, his dimples visible?

"What?", she asked him, noticing that he was looking at her as if wanting to devour her.

He laughed softly at her, moving his head from side to side indicating it was nothing to concern herself about.

He could feel her smooth legs beside him, stirring feelings he has gotten used to ever since they got together. She was a grown woman, curves and all. She was no longer the cute little high school girl he met years ago. She was a woman and he was only a man tied to his desires.

And he desired her.

He wanted her not because he wanted to make her his conquest but because he wanted to be as close as he could get to the woman who was now a part of him. It was the feeling of possessiveness and so much more. This feeling that was eating up his entire being. Perhaps it was the emotion he was trying to avoid ever since his first brush of it many many years ago with that one person who broke his heart.

He took her hand, leading her outside to the parked car after the dinner they shared. He drove effortlessly despite one of her hands in his grasp letting go only when he had to. They arrived at a small quaint italian ice cream shop they frequented. He knew she liked ice cream and he had grown to love the treat as well. He bought three scoops for her and for him refusing to let her pay for it. She wasn't the type that wanted him spending for her but he was chivalrous and he would not let her pay a single penny.

"I never thought we could last this long.", she said as they sat on the bench in the park beside the shop. His eyes stared straight ahead, reminsicing the memories that only she alone could bring up.

"I thought you would've been tired of me already seeing as how there are so many women flocking around you.. And..", she stumbled on her words, her mouth refusing to say the other woman's name.

"Hush", he said, placing his finger on her lips.

"Tonight is our night.", he intoned.

He shivered as he felt her breath on his finger, bringing out feelings he was trying to control. She bestowed a kiss on that finger as he stared in wonder at this woman that had so changed his views on the world. He took her face in one hand and kissed her softly on her forehead.

They finished their ice cream in silence, taking their time to watch the stars in the sky. They talked about the past: Jandi, Junpyo, his estranged brother, Jihoo, and Wonbin. They avoided talking about things that they know would only ruin the night for them.

"How is Jun Pyo holding up?", she asked him. Jun Pyo was halfway across the globe taking care of some business matters. Yes. Goo Jun Pyo has now taken over the Shinhwa group of companies and she knew that Jan Di was missing him each time he had to go to one of his business trips across the globe.

"He's holding up fine, I think.", he said. "Though he mops around sometimes. It's your friend's fault. She refuses to accompany him."

"Are you crazy?", she said. "She has a job here. She can't just leave anytime she wants to, considering the number of times Jun Pyo needs to go travel."

He himself has just came back from Australia after staying there for three days to settle some ruins that were rumored to contain a few Korean treasures. He met up with Jun Pyo who has been there since a week or so ago.

She was again reminded by the gap between them. Silence ensued.

She felt the heaviness in her eyes, her heart in pain. This is how it has always been. She was standing on eggshells. Each thing that she would say, she had to think carefully otherwise there would be consequences to pay.

She wanted to be open to him and she wanted the same honesty with him too. She wanted to tell the world that she was with him but she couldn't. It took her so long to finally free herself.

She hated what she had become because of their relationship but she can't find it in her heart to hate him too because she was a woman in would not come easy and she was willing to pay the price so that he could have his happiness. It was not her right to chain him to her.

She could feel the raindrops on her head as the rain started to fall on them. He noticed it and hurriedly grabbed her hand, despite the ice cream to bring them to the safety of his car. The rain fell in heavy drops as if the heavens were crying. She ran with him, the moment, to be remembered forever.

She suddenly stopped, jolting him from his run. She touched her cheeks, feeling the moisture in them.

She knew.

It wasn't just the rain.

"Ga Eul?", he turned to her, his face looking at her worriedly. She would get sick if they stayed outside in the rain for long. And as if she broken from her trance she looked at him, shaking her head, she came closer to him to wrap her arms around him.

Under the crying sky with the stars as their witness, Yi Jeong could no longer hold it in. He had to have a taste of her before he started going crazy. He tilted her head up to welcome his lips as they came crashing down on hers. She tasted sweet and he was intoxicated.

He nipped her lips lightly, toying. He ran his tongue in between her lips, coaxing her to open up to him. Her tongue snaked out to play with his. She moaned softly and the sound rang in his ears. He growled and like a possessed being kissed her long and hard. He wanted to devour her completely but here and now was just not the right place. But he couldn't stop. His hand cupped her nape to keep her in place as he kissed her open-mouthed.

She felt her knees go weak at his assault. "Let's go Yi Jeong-ah", she said and proceeded to drag him with her running in the rain to the car that would take them to Yi Jeong's penthouse. They entered the car, their clothes dripping wet. Ga Eul knew he kept a duffel bag at the back seat of his car where hand towels would be at. She reached for the bag in the backseat, fishing for the pristine expensive towel.

Yi Jeong stared at her and his breath quickened. Ga Eul had finally grown up. He could see the outline of her breasts from the blue material that clung tightly to her skin. He could see her fair skin and he wanted to run his tongue, wanting to taste.

His pulse quickened and he could feel his blood raging.

She was attractive and he couldn't help but stare. The short dress plastered to the tops of her thighs enticing him.

She looked at him and her breath lodged in her throat at the way he was looking at her. She could see his hunger, his need far more than what she was accustomed to. He had always respected her. Yes they kissed but he was always careful with her as if she was a fragile doll that would break at a single touch. They touched and kissed yes but this intensity in his eyes was something so new to her.

She shivered.

And it wasn't from the cold.


	2. Prologue 2

He drove swiftly cursing the heavens for the rain that was making it hard for him to drive.

"Yi Jeong, drive slowly. let's be careful. The road is slippery.", she said beside him, rubbing his thighs as if to soothe him. He clenched his jaw, he could feel his body harden at her touch. Her eyes widened as she noticed the obvious proof of his arousal, her eyes staring, biting her lips.

The car screeched to a halt in the middle of the road. The clock struck midnight.

"Ga Eul-ah, stop that.", he said, his voice hard.

"Yi Jeong.", she uttered his name, her eyes still trained on his arousal.

"Drive to the side of the road.", she pleaded, her eyes dark, her hands slowly creeping up to his pants.

And just like that he learned the extent of her power over him. He drove swiftly to the side of the road, his breathing fast and erratic.

She licked her lips as her eyes rose to meet his. She turned his face to meet hers as she kissed him, all traces of the shy girl gone. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He groaned into her mouth as her tongue flicked out to meet his. Her hands wandered down as his stayed on the wheel. He was always the one with the wandering hands but now she took control.

She guided his tongue out to come and mate with hers, her hands running down his thigh, touching his rock hard length. He bit her lips when her hands stroked him, groaning from the pleasure he was feeling.

"Ga Eul.", he tugged her hands up, holding them close to her chest. She looked at him, a devilish grin on her face.

"Nuh uh.", she said, shaking her head and she pulled her hands away, letting it fall back, running it on the waistband of his pants. She nipped his jaw, showering small kisses on it as her hands slowly lowered the zipper of his pants. He bit back a hiss as her hands brushed his hardened frame.

"You like that?", she asked him breathlessly.

"You know I do.", he said, his eyes close enjoying the minstrations of her hands as she took him fully, her small hands gripping him tightly taking him out of the confines of his pants. The hands on the steering wheel tightened as he could feel his whole body tighten at the contact.

A small drop of white fell on her fingers.

"Ga Eul", he moaned, wanting to hurl her close to him, to show her just how much he was feeling for her.

She silenced him as she kissed him on the mouth while her hands worked wonders on his arousal. She moved her hand up and down, faster and faster. He had to stop her, he didn't want to reach satisfaction when she couldn't.

"Ga Eul, stop!", he gripped her hands as he felt his body coil like a spring, ready to let go.

"No! Not like this!", he said, almost begging her. His voice laced with pain.

But she wouldn't let go of him and seconds after, he climaxed. His head slumped on her shoulders from the aftermath. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't worry about me.", she said.

He stared at her, amazed at how she can be so selfless and giving. He made up his mind. He would love her until the only name she would remember was his.

He righted himself, not allowing her to touch any part of him. He knew that a touch alone could excite him. He drove faster than earlier, wanting to get home as soon as he could.

They reached his penthouse quicker than normal and when they entered the door, no one bothered about the lights. He took her in his arms and with her back to the door, kissed her with the pent up frustration he was feeling. He ran his hands on her arms and she shivered from delight.

Something was different tonight. He could tell. She was kissing him with a desperateness she wanted to erase. She wanted to imprint her presence, drive him wild that he would never, ever forget her and who she had been in his life.

Yi Jeong knew in that instance what her gift to him was as she slowly removed her clothes in front of her. He looked at her, his eyes trying to understand her.

She unbuttoned his polo as he worked on his pants, discarding them all at once. He slid his arms around her, standing skin to skin next to her. He kissed her bare shoulders, inhaling the scent that was uniquely hers. His hands moved to cup the breasts that was bared to him. She moaned as she felt him play with the tips.

"Yi Jeong..", her head lolled back from the pleasure as mouth took the place of where his fingers had been. He pulled her closer to him, his length so close to her. She was glad that he wanted her with as much passion as she wanted him. He pulled her so she could sit on the sofa next to the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist as she stood before him.

He kissed her breasts, her ribcage, her tummy, blowing softly on the little button, and going lower still. Her breath stopped as she felt his breath on her.

"Yi Jeong, don't!", she said. She tried to pull herself away from him. They had never gone this far. Perhaps he helped her but his mouth on hers was something new and it seemed obscene but she gasped, calling out his name at the first touch of his tongue on her.

"Sunbae!", she cried out, her knees quivering. They felt like jelly and she would've collapsed if his arms weren't supporting her.

His body went taut at her cry. He stopped. He was in pain as his length hardened like steel. He pulled her on the chaise lounge with him, kissing her urgently, drinking from her moans and when he couldn't take it anymore he looked at her as if asking her permission. She stared back at him.

She was never more sure of anything in her life and this was her gift to him.

"No protection Ga Eul.", he said, his statement loaded with meaning.

She nodded her head and he entered her swiftly. Her eyes rounded from the pain searing her.

"Sunbae!", she gasped.

"It's okay, it's okay.. Stay with me.", he told her soothingly, raining small kisses on her face. He didn't move, the effort straining him, beads of perspiration on his forehead, waiting for her to adjust to his length. He was big and he knew she needed time but he was fast loosing his mind.

He gritted his teeth. He would hold out, only for her. He kissed her nose to distract himself, kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her forehead, anything his lips could reach until she started to move with him. Slowly, she was able to get used to his intrusion. They moved as one to the beat of the rhythm as old as time. In and out, faster and faster.

He waited until she cried out, her body wracked in spasms as she climaxed. Only then did he allow himself to pour himself into her.

Mind.

Body.

Soul.

And along with it, his heart.

He stared at her, his eyes tracing every curve of her face. His phone vibrated beside the bedside table. He picked it up not wanting to disturb her sleep. He stood up and walked to the veranda outside to answer the call. He knew who was calling.

She knew who was calling. She looked at his retreating back, biting her lips. She would do it tonight no matter how much it hurt.  
They had to let go.

Theirs was a love forbidden, hidden under wraps. She shivered as the cold air touched her skin. She turned her back on his side of the bed and closed her eyes, willing the pain to go away.

He came back on their bed. She had her back to him. He frowned. He did not like it. He took her in his arms and made her face him. Her eyes were closed, her breathing even. She was asleep and it hurt him to think that she wanted to face away from him. He hugged her, burying his face in her hair failing to notice the dried tears on her face. His heart hurt thinking of the past year, of the sacrifices she had to make for him. She was such a strong woman and he was glad that she stayed with him despite it all.

Tomorrow would be a new day, he thought as he closed his eyes and slept peacefully like always when she was beside him.

She woke up as the clock struck six. It was the dawn of a new day. She looked at him, drinking in her fill, committing each of his features to memory. He was snoring lightly, his face in peace.

She couldn't help it. She wanted to be able to remember every single detail that was So Yi Jeong. She traced his face with her hands and gave him a kiss on the lips, a lone teardrop on her eyes touched his face. It took all her effort to turn away from him, her resolve crumbling.

But she couldn't stay with him. She had to learn to look for her happiness else where while he was with the woman his parents wanted him to marry.

She was still a woman and despite it all, she was still insecure. She loved him but he didn't. He had never said them, the words that would make her the happiest so it was time.

It was time to let him go.

With a heavy heart, she picked up her clothes that was discarded on the floor and packed her bag.

"You will always be in my heart Yi Jeong.", she whispered as she looked at him one last time standing near the door. It took all of her willpower to walk out the door and out of his life.

**Forever.**

He woke up, a smile on his face. The sun's rays hit his handsome face. He stretched out to reach for her, wanting to see her face to greet their new beginning. But his hands encountered cool air. The sheets were empty, the pillow beside his devoid of anything. He stilled. His heart was in his throat.

'No!', he thought, shaking his head willing himself to wake up from this horrible nightmare. She was not gone.

She could not be gone.

He would not allow it. He stood up hastily, donning his shirt and white bottoms sitting on the chair beside the bed. He was having trouble breathing, his heart constricting painfully as he looked around him, the area devoid of her clothes.

He picked up his phone ready to call her but there was a voice message waiting for him.

_"Yi Jeong-ah I know when you wake up, I'll be gone far away from here. Don't worry, I'll take care of myself. Know that I love you and because of this, I'm setting you free. Let's move on Yi Jeong-ah. We know that we cannot be. It hurts, I know but we have to learn to accept our fates. No matter how much we will it, it will never be. I will forever cherish the memories. Let's part in good graces Yi Jeong-ah and I hope you can think of me every once in awhile for I surely will remember you fondly. I love you."_

He collapsed, his knees touching the carpeted floor of the room. Unknowingly, tears fell from his eyes.

The ring on his hands fell right next to him on the ground, forgotten.


	3. Chapter 1

"NO!", his voice shook the four corners of the spacious library that they were sitting on. His father looked at him without care while his mother's lips thinned in disapproval.

"I will not marry Hae Lyn!", he said, his voice punctuating every word. He seethed as he fought to maintain composure, his fist shook at his sides in an effort to keep his temper in check. He was furious. He made it plain in the beginning that he was just dating her because of them.

"You will marry her! I will not allow you to taint her image.", his mother shrieked.

"What?!", he said disbelievingly.

"You do not need to shout Yi Jeong. I can hear you perfectly.", his father said icily. "You are no longer twenty Yi Jeong to engage in child's play. Come now, we may have set her up with you but you have been seen bringing her to hotels the past month. You will marry her and that's final.", he said, his voice ringing with finality.

"Fuck!", he cursed. "I will not explain myself. I will not marry her whether you like it or not.", he said scathingly as he stood up from the settee and slammed the door shut behind him.

He was angry.

He took his car keys and immediately got to his car driving at an incredible speed to calm himself. A car honked beside him as his cell phone rang. Turning it on speaker, he answered the call.

"In the mood to smash your car? You should've just sold it to me and I would happily give you mine if you wanted to do this.", Woo Bin's smooth voice filled the car. Yi Jeong turned to look beside him and saw Woo Bin waving his hand to him, matching the speed that he was driving at.

He looked at him and smirked. This is just what he needed. He revved his engine, pressed the gas pedals and he was off, the speed exhilarating. Their vehicles were built for speed as they alternated, finally deciding that they have come to a draw. Yi Jeong slowed down as they neared the Han River, Woo Bin following closely behind.

"What's up?", he said, his arm casually around Yi Jeong's shoulder knowing that something was bothering his friend.

He took a deep breath and finally said, "They want me to marry Lim Hae Lyn."

"That soon?", Woo Bin asked, knowing how his friend was feeling. They sat on the hood of his car looking out at the placid river in front of them.

One year. She's been gone for exactly one year and he was no better. She had him in her clutches and he couldn't walk away.

'Was it easy for you Ga Eul?', he said bitterly.

'It was hell for me.'

He sat on the bar, a scotch on his hand, surveying the crowd in front of him. The music blared loudly as the club heated up. The dance floor was filled with bodies pressed together, men and women sweating, dancing.

He sat brooding. Woo Bin was somewhere out there perhaps already hooking up with a woman for the night. His breath tightened as he thought of her. Every night he thought of her, of the what-ifs, of the whys, and of their would-have been future if she didn't leave. Tonight marked their second year anniversary.

No.

He would not allow himself to think of her even for just one night. He would drink. He would drink until he was too drunk to think.

Until he was numb.

He hurt. He hurt so bad.

'Fuck.", he swore. One year and the fucking pain was still there, the tiny throbbing in his heart. He thought he would've gotten used to it by now. But at night when he's alone, it would return with a vengeance and he would find himself with tears streaming down his face.

He stared at the glass in his hands. Women approached him despite knowing he was somehow attached to Lim Hae Lyn. He was irresistible. But he wanted none of them. The one he wanted walked away from him, disappearing and had no plans of salvaging what was left of his heart.

He stared idly, his thoughts tumultuous. When his sight focused, he saw that he was watching a woman dancing. She was one of the many bodies in the dance floor. Her hair was tied up. He could see her jean clad bottoms. She was wearing a tight fitting top, her arms wrapped around a man. Her eyes were closed as she gyrated with her partner. The man's arms wandered down, touching places he shouldn't be touching. His breath hitched as he thought of what those hands could do. He felt mad, like her partner had no right to do such thing to her.

He shook his head as he realized he was feeling possessive over a stranger. The drink was getting to his head faster than he thought.

He watched her as she rubbed herself on her partner. He could tell she had one to many a drink. Her hands left her partner's neck only to go around the man's arms, running a finger or two.

He stood up as his eyes marked their prey for the night. He joined the dancers on the floor, his body swaying softly to the rhythm. Women danced with him, but his sights were set on the woman on the dance floor. He was close enough to see the beads of perspiration on her arms, exerting effort as her hips swayed to the music. Her shoulders shook, her body, a seduction all on its own.

Suddenly, he felt hot. His body tightened and something in him came alive.

Only this time, it felt all too different and new like it was dormant and just recently resurfaced. He pushed the thought aside, pleasure foremost on his mind.

He stood behind her as she pushed herself closer to her partner. The man willingly pulled her closer. She danced suggestively; pulling herself away from her partner only to meet Yi Jeong's strong arms. Her face looked downwards as she spun, her back facing him. Her partner faced her while Yi Jeong faced her back. She let her fingers dance slowly, bending them so they touched Yi Jeong's shoulders, bringing her with him as she grinded. He found his left arm wrapped around his waist as the alcohol he drank started taking effect.

She gasped softly as she felt a slight intrusion on her lower back. She smirked as she grinded even closer to him, realizing what it was.

Yi Jeong hissed. She noticed his discomfort and she wasn't doing anything to ease it. Infact, she moved her backside even closer to his as she tilted her head, eyes closed, to nip his jaw. He closed his eyes from the pleasure.

Her partner danced infront of them, forgotten.

He pulled her closer to him, inhaling her scent. She smelled of alcohol and something else.

Something familiar.

His eyes opened with a snap as he cupped her chin so he could take a look at her face clearly.

"Ga Eul!", he said his voice pained.

She opened her eyes to see him looking at her, his eyes surprised and closed the distance between them as her lips crashed on his.

He knew she was drunk. No sense of recognition was in her eyes when she looked at him but her mouth coaxing his was too much. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He opened his lips, welcoming her intrusion.

His body rejoiced as her tongue touched his.

He was finally home in her arms.

He leaned his forehead on hers when the kiss ended but her hands wandered around his body. She touched his arms, biting her lips suggestively. He wanted to stop her but he knew he couldn't.

She was temptation and he was too weak, his flesh succumbing to her touch.

She bit his neck, licking the spot to ease the sting. His breathing turned shallow, his dress pants, too tight. He was aroused and she knew it.

He wrapped his arms around her, taking her to a booth on the side that was closed off from the public. She tried to distract him by kissing his jaw but his eyes were intent on getting them inside before they did something indecently infront of the many people outside.

He sat on the plush booth chair, making her sit on his lap, his arousal hardening as it felt her on top of him. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her in place as his mouth ravaged hers.

He groaned. She moaned.

"Far too long Ga Eul", he whispered to her willing her to realize it was him infront of her. His hands delighted in touching her bare skin, going under her top, reaching the bra strap, fiddling but not unhooking it. He bent his head as he kissed her neck, licking the valley between her breasts.

She looked so beautiful with her head thrown up, her breathing shallow, pulse erratic. It excited him and his body hummed with need. He heard her gasp as he captured a nipple, moistening her top.

"Yi Jeong.", Woo Bin entered the room, waking him up from his distressed state. "The bar is highly the place to have sex.", he said clucking his tongue, on his arms were two beautiful white women.

He struggled to breathe normally. The woman on his lap had her head on his shoulder. When he was sure he had himself under control he whispered to her, "Let's take you home." He carried her gently like he would his bride.

"It's okay. I can walk.", she said drunkly so he let her down, guiding her outside.

Woo Bin's eyes widened as he saw who his friend was with.

"Ga Eul!"

Yi Jeong turned back to him, a finger on his lips. "Shh", he said and walked out with Ga Eul in his arms.


	4. Chapter 2

He looked at the woman sitting beside him on the car. She giggled every now and then, her drunken laughter filling up the car, warming his heart. He couldn't believe she was right infront of his eyes. After searching for a year he thought he had reached a dead end. But here she was, like putty in his hands.

She was drunk but somehow, she seemed happier and contented. His heart squeezed painfully. Now that he found her, she would be nowhere else except right next to him, by his side.

He'd chain her to his bed if he could.

She kept on raining kisses on his face, kissing the back of his jaw every now and then, distracting him from his driving. He has long since stopped fending off her advances, choosing to accept his aroused state and trying to get used to it. But no matter, his control was still fast slipping away. His penthouse was ten minutes away from the club at the speed that he was driving. He wanted to drive over the side and love her like there was no tomorrow.

Control, he chanted earnestly on his head. He respected her and when he made love to her, he wanted her to know that it was him.

That it was So Yi Jeong.

He wanted to see her face as she reached completion. He wanted to bask in the knowledge that it was him that brought her to such heights.

"You know.. You feel familiar.", she said, giggling to herself as she ran her hands on his arm.

"But then again you can't be..", she said softly as her hand fell to her side. A few seconds after, she smiled again. "It's okay.. You'll do.", she said as she smiled widely at him.

He looked at her exasperatedly. At least her antics were slowly cooling his raging desire.

Only to take it back as he felt her lips kissing his neck, raining small nips that was not-so-hindered by the collar of his dress shirt.

They reached the elevator of the building of his penthouse, the guards turning a blind eye on his activities. Ever since she left him, he had never been the same. It wasn't a strange thing to see him bringing home a woman almost every night even if he was 'seeing' Lim Hae Lyn. He didn't care about that girl's feelings. All he wanted was this woman who was now in his arms.

Finally.

The pain he felt when she left him was unbearable and he thought he would never be able to stand up on his feet again, cursing her to high heavens. He was embittered but he realized that he was nothing, nothing without her.

It was that knowledge that fueled his passion, the blood singing in his ears as he kissed her roughly inside the elevator doors. All those months of pent up frustrations that not even a single woman could quench. Funny when he only really truly had her once and all he could ever remember was her from the countless of women that graced his bed.

His tongue danced on her opened lips, seeking out hers, a groan escaped his hungry lips. His tongue mated with hers, sweeping her mouth, revisiting every nook and cranny. A sound filled with longing came out of him. He angled her face, his hand holding her nape, his thumb drawing circles. She moaned, a sign that she was in need, her back to the wall. He reached for her right leg, raising it to wrap it around his waist. The rough material of her jeans frustrating him as his hands clamored to touch her skin. His hand crept up to touch her waist, squeezing it. His mouth left her lips as it suckled on her neck. He hissed as he saw her closed eyes and heavy breathing.

He hardened at the sight of her arousal. His erection straining to be released from the dress pants he was wearing.

"Yi Jeong..", she breathed.

He stopped. He stared at her willing her to open her eyes to look at him.

"Why did you stop?", she asked him, eyes closed. "Yi Jeong-ah I miss you."

He grinned endearingly, male pride filling his entire being. She was drunk but she was calling out his name not knowing that it was indeed him.

"Ga Eul-ah..", his nose nudging her neck. She let out a sound of agreement. He smiled, kissing her nose, letting his forehead rest on hers and they stayed like that waiting for the elevators to reach his level.

He guided her as they entered his suite. He doubted they would reach his bed but he would try. The thought of his silk sheets against her back, her hair fanned out made him groan as his body hummed, beads of perspiration on his forehead.

She turned to him, her hands unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged out of his jacket. He closed his eyes from the pleasure as her dainty hands touched his bare skin leaving licks of fire in her wake. She took off his dress shirt raining kisses on his exposed torso.

"Ga Eul..", he couldn't move as she felt her suckle on his chest. The zipper on his pants was already hurting him. She played with the waistband of his bottoms, her lips touching the exposed skin on top of it. The first button popped open and the second followed but she did not unzip him as her hands massaged his burgeoning arousal. He moaned from the pleasure. He would burst any second now. He needed to stop her so he took her hands in his, drawing her to him. He kissed her on her lips, soft and inviting. He was breathing raggedly now. He didn't know how long he would last.

She moved away from him, his body in rebellion at her move. She held him at arm's length as she attempted to take her top off but he wouldn't let her. He moved closer despite her resistance and held the bottom of her top as he took it off her, kissing her tummy and going up to the exposed skin, her lacy bra in his sight. She had filled out, her breasts just the right size for him. He did not like big breasted women. He liked Ga Eul's period. He licked the valley of her breasts, kissing and suckling all the way to the cups. His lips pulled it down as a nipple became exposed.

"Yi Jeong…", she said. In her mind, she was in a dream. The dream had been haunting her ever since she broke up with him.

"Yes Ga Eul-ah.. I'm here.", he replied between bites and kisses. Her breath hitched as he took a nipple in his mouth, laving and suckling on it. Her knees turned to jelly at the contact. He carried her and proceeded to enter his bedroom. He laid her on his bed, his heart singing.

Finally.

Where he wanted her to be.

He kissed her breasts, going down to her tummy, letting his teeth unbutton her jeans, his breathing ragged as he saw lacy undies beneath. She was wearing pale pink, her innocence arousing him even more.

"Shit.", he said. He laid his head on her tummy, slowing down his breathing, getting his bearings together. He was hard and hurting. "Ah Ga Eul", he said softly, fondly. "The things you do to me."

She whimpered when he stopped, her hands trying to pull him to her.

"A minute love.. Let me breathe a minute.", he said, controlling his breathing if he did not want to attack her, the beast within him wanting to let loose. But he wanted to be gentle. He would be gentle for her. Because she was Ga Eul and she was his.

His and no one else's.

When he had a hold of his control back, a thin one but a hold nevertheless, he kissed her mouth fitting her body to his. He unhooked her bra, going down to remove her inner wear with his teeth. He touched her and kissed her in places he had dreamed of, her need fueling his.

He couldn't take it any longer as her hands on his drove him to the brink. He held her hands to stop her. He placed his hand on his chin, her eyes on his.

"Ga Eul.", he said. She stared at him and he plunged into her.

"Sunbae!", she said, her eyes wide in shock and he knew that she now knew who she was with. He kissed her hard, willing her to feel what he was feeling. Her protests died out as desire filled her, whimpering when he pulled out and exalting when he came back inside her. Her nails scratched his back as she felt her body tense.

He closed his eyes as he felt her close in around him. "Sunbae", she said almost screaming as pleasure overtook her. He was close, so close and finally his voice mingled with hers, her name on his lips.

_Heaven in each others arms._


	5. Chapter 3

Her eyes fluttered open, disoriented and unable to recognize her surroundings. Her head felt like it was splitting in two as consciousness started to take place. She felt for all her faculties and realized that she felt a little sore though her body felt light. A frown marred her brows as she looked around and realized that she was in a very elegant room and that a hand was wrapped around her waist. Ga Eul gasped, a hand in her mouth stifling the sound afraid of waking up the very male person that was on the bed with her. She was naked. Not an ounce of cloth was on her skin. She refused to look at the person beside her on the bed and started hitting her head repeatedly.

"Pabo, pabo, pabo", she whispered to herself. She just arrived in Korea and here she was traipsing in some stranger's bed. She muttered curses as she gingerly lifted the hand on her waist, hoping not to wake the man beside her. She was not prepared for this. She was going to kill her friends the moment she gets a hold of them.

The last thing she remembered was playing Spin the Bottle. Apparently they got her drunk. Some friends, she thought taking care not to look beside her.

She wrapped one blanket around her body as she looked for her clothes that was scattered all over the floor. Her cheeks turned pink as she saw her bra on a chair. Her other inner wear was hanging on the edge of the soft, satiny bed.

'Treat it as a one night stand.. I mean everybody does it anyway so why should this be something different?', she chanted in her head, convincing herself that sleeping with someone was something ordinary. Oh who was she kidding? She wanted to cry. She wasn't the type to sleep around. Ga Eul felt stupid. She needed to get out of this place.

As she hurriedly moved to get to the doorway of the room that was basked in a golden glow from the lamp on the sidetable, something about it was so familiar to her. Her heart started thumping unusually as realization started to dawn on her.

"Oh no, no, no, no. This is the last thing I need.", she said clenching her jaw tight, preventing her eyes from shedding unnecessary tears as they travelled to the sidetable showing photographs, slowly going to the man on the bed, sleeping soundly. She remembered. She remembered everything that happened last night and the shock she felt when she saw him after so long.

"Yi Jeong..", she whispered, clutching her clothes, her voice laced with pain. Her eyes drank in the sight of him. He was smiling in his sleep. Oh how she missed him so. Why did it have to be him of all people?, she thought starting to panic for he stirred on the bed. She automatically opened the door and walked steathily, hoping against hope that she could hightail it out of there.

He woke up, panic settling in as he noticed the other side of his bed empty. She couldn't have gone away so fast since he woke up every other time, checking to see if she was still beside him.

His hands felt empty, bereft of the warmth that only she could give him.

He could not afford to loose her. As quick as his reflexes would allow, he stood up and wrapped the blanket around his lower half as he ran towards the bedroom door almost stumbling on the way.

He breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her infront of his suite's door fixing the straps of her sandals. He stared at her, filling himself with the sight of her, his heart hammering.

She stood up ready to leave, her gaze sweeping the area for something she might've left behind and gasped when she saw him standing there on his bedroom door smiling that achingly familiar grin at her. She stilled, her eyes looking elsewhere but at him.

"Leaving so soon Ga Eul-ah?", he asked.

"I.. uh.. I need..", she stammered.

"At least stay for breakfast please?", he said trying to persuade her.

"I can't Sunbae.. I need-", he cut her off. "Didn't you say we can stay as friends Ga Eul-ah? At least say goodbye properly before you leave or I might think you're afraid."

"Who's afraid?", she said, her chin lifting higher, voice quivering.

He laughed heartily.

"No need to be so defensive Ga Eul-ah. I'm not trying to mean anything. Can't two friends share breakfast and 'others' together?", he said, clearing his voice at the word other. She looked at him, seeming to weigh his invitation. She really did not want to stay longer in his place. It was stirring feelings she thought she has forgotten, has long since buried.

She looked at him, her throat dry. Oh how she wanted to hug those strong arms and cry endlessly for all the pain she felt ever since she left him. Time and distance were not enough to curb her desires for him. But she couldn't. She had to get a grip of herself. He wasn't hers anymore.

He was never his and that realization hardened her resolve.

"Sunbae, I'm sorry but I really have to go.", she said, looking down afraid that if she kept the eye contact too long she might just run back in his arms.

His eyes held a hurt look as she refused his invitation. He was about to say something to get her to stay longer when the ringing of her cellphone interrupted him.

"Yes? I'm coming. Yeah I'm going. Uhh somewhere.. I'll be there don't worry.", she said over the phone. He looked at her, wondering who she was talking to.

"Uh that was my friend. I really need to go Sunbae.", she said. Uncomfortable silence filled the room as no one made a move. She knew she had to leave but she couldn't seem to lift her legs to walk.

He knew he had to say something to make her stay but he was tongue-tied, his mind working in overdrive.

"So.. I'll be going now. It was nice seeing you again Sunbae.", she said and abruptly turned her back, thankful that she was able to get her bearings back.

"Wait Ga Eul!", he said and strode purposefully across the room, catching a hold of her arm. She turned to him, not saying anything, afraid of what she would say.

"Perhaps coffee sometime then?", he said, the words difficult to let out from his parched tongue as he inhaled her scent. She nodded her head unable to say anything.

"Your number then?", he said after a heartbeat.

"Uhh yes.", and she gave him her number and left him at his doorway staring at the woman that she has become.

Cho Ga Eul, I will never ever let you go. And that's a promise I inted to keep for a lifetime, he thought grimly.

Her heart was in her throat as she walked briskly outside the condominium towers that housed So Yi Jeong's penthouse. Nothing had changed and the thought had filled her with so much poignancy hoping that the man she loved harbored feelings for her. She hit her head with her hand as if to wake herself up from the fantasy she was weaving. It could not possibly come true though she still can't believe she actually spent the night with him, he who occupied her dreams day and night even when she was oceans away. It was nine am and the sun shining on her face forced her to start moving towards the bus stop away from his penthouse. God knows how much she didn't want to leave.

Her phone rang interrupting her thoughts.

"Ya Cho Ga Eul! Where are you? Just because you snagged a gorgeous man doesn't mean you can disappear from the meeting that you agreed to come with yesterday.", her friend Jae Rin said.

"What's his name Ga Eul-ah? Can I have my turn too? He looked so delectable.. I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing.", her other friend Yoo Rin interrupted. She must be on speakerphone. She merely rolled her eyes.

"YA!", she shouted at them, the passersby looking at her weirdly. "Why'd you let me go with him huh? You should've just taken him Yoo Rin. And why'd you get me drunk?! You know how dangerous it is?!", she said as she spied the bus coming. A feeling of possessiveness took her as she heard Yoo Rin's last statement. She shuddered.

'One night stand, one night stand. That's what it should just be.', she chanted, her phone in her ear.

"Whatever Ga Eul. You better hurry. It's almost ten. The meeting starts at ten remember? And you promised to go. You can't back out now. And besides you need to loosen up woman. You've been to into your books.", Jae Rin pestered.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I'm in the bus now.", she reiterated and proceeded to close her phone shut. She heaved a deep sigh. She knew she should not wish to seeing Yi Jeong again but somehow, her heart refused that thought strongly.

They arrived together at the coffee shop, Ge Eul and her two friends. Apparently her two girlfriends has had enough of her moping about ever since the break up of one such guy she met in Canada. After Yi Jeong there was one other. He was a short one month. What they don't know is that Ga Eul felt relief when he decided to break up with her. They thought he was the reason why she mopped about before the trip to Korea. It wasn't because of that.

It's been exactly two years. How ironic. She ended up sleeping in his bed nevertheless. And she thought there would be no repeats to that glorious experience exactly one year ago.

So both girls contrived to make sure she got laid during their stay here. She was staying in Korea for good but her two friends were going back in about a month. So now here she was right after her night with Yi Jeong, on her way to meeting some guy her friends were gushing about. They should just date him if they think he's gorgeous.

"Come to think of it, I think the guy you were with all night Ga Eul is so gorgeous too. Did you just leave his bed after? You should've like milked him you know.. If you know what I mean.", Yoo Rin said, winking at her. She blushed crimson. What the hell?! And it was broad daylight too. Her thoughts started to linger..

She shook her head. She should stop thinking about him. Wasn't her goal supposed to be as blasé to So Yi Jeong as possible?

They saw a guy in a pinstripe suit sitting in one of the couches of the coffee shop, drinking like he was royalty. He was tall, lanky and good looking.

But he wasn't So Yi Jeung. Her treacherous mind said.

"You must be Il Hyun.", Jae Rin said, extending a hand to shake his. He stood up, a smile on his face and shook Jae Rin's outstretched palm.

"Yes, yes. And you would be Jae Rin? Woo Hyuk's girlfriend?", he said softly, his smile crinkling the the sides of his eyes.

"Yes. These are my friends, Yoo Rin and Ga Eul.", she said. Yoo Rin and Ga Eul turned to him, bowing. But he was a charming man! He took Ga Eul's hand in his and proceeded to kiss the back of it.

This man looked oddly familiar, she thought.

"Nice to meet you.", Yoo Rin said, eyeing the hand on Ga Eul's own.

"The pleasure is mine.", he said, his smile directed at the frozen woman in front of him.

He was So Yi Jeong's older brother! And her friends were introducing him to her. This is a disaster!

She knew they were estranged but she couldn't risk it. She didn't want to complicate things. Besides, her heart can only take so much. She decided to be cordial to him but that will be all. She did not want to show interest with this man. He had Yi Jeong's easy smile but he was not Yi Jeong and that was who she was yearning for.

Yi Jeong sat in bed, the smile on his face growing wider and wider as he looked at the number on his mobile phone. He could remember her backside as she bent to fix the sandals on her dainty feet. He remembered how her feet rubbed his legs, making him shiver despite the fact that he was in his bed. The satin sheets made him remember the activities of last night. He could remember how she responded to him, how red her lips were, and the clouded look in her eyes as she was filled with desire.

He felt himself harden at the thoughts of her. He would never be able to get enough of Ga Eul. The woman would soon be the death of him. But what a pleasurable death it would be. He could imagine her hands and lips on him.

He should curb his thoughts if he wanted to last the day. He sighed deciding to bear the arousal. It would not be the same without her.

If he wanted her, and if he wanted her in his life, he should start moving now.

I miss you

She let out a gasp as she read the message on her phone. It was an unknown number but her heart was beating rapidly. She did not want to get her hopes up.

"Ga Eul?", Il Hyun asked softly as he heard her gasp. "Is something the matter?", he asked her concerned.

"Uhh No. I was just.. I got a message from a friend I haven't heard of in so long.", she said stuttering. He was looking at her intently as if he was seeing her through her lie. She smiled awkwardly and bent her head.

Who's this. She replied back.

Did you miss me too? Came the reply. If he wasn't going to say who he was, then she wasn't wasting her time.

She ignored her phone but it vibrated once again.

I hope you did because I miss you much.

And an hour after came the last text message from the same number.

_Coffee tomorrow okay? And yes I really do miss you. So Yi Jeong._


	6. Chapter 4

_"Yi Jeong..", she whispered softly as release came, making her body shudder in ecstasy. It was hard to curtail the scream in the middle of the night. She didn't want to wake anyone up. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew that when morning would come, she would feel dirty and cheap but somehow when he talked to her, she wanted to make him happy. And he could always bring her to such heights she never knew existed._

He stared at the ceiling as he listened to her breathing . He knew she was missing him and he missed her too. His body started to harden as he felt fulfillment close. He rubbed faster and as soon as he heard her scream softly, he came, his body lying on the bed sated. She could always turn him on no matter the distance between them. Her voice alone would entice him.

"Yi Jeong-ah", she said over the line, her voice trembling. He could tell she'd been crying. She was always so emotional.

"I'm here Ga Eul. I'm here." , he said as he stared at her picture on his night table, a smile on his face, a picture of contentment.

It was common for her to call him up at random times in the middle of the night. It wasn't because she wanted to talk to him. It was the comfort that he brought with him. Sometimes she'd pinch herself to make sure she wasn't only dreaming that she was indeed in a relationship with him no matter how illicit it was. She was willing to brave the odds just for him but it was when she was alone at night with nothing occupying her mind that her heart would go on overdrive, with that hollow ache, seeking for the one person who she risked her all for.

Her friends weren't happy, Jandi particularly, of what was going on between her and the So heir. But she couldn't do anything. Just like how Jun Pyo pursued her friend, she was willing to do that for Yi Jeong. No matter the consequences, no matter the pain.

She breathed softly. It was only in the silence of the night, with him on the other line that she could put her fears to rest. She thought calling him once would be enough but as they progressed, she realized she needed that comfort, afraid of her dreams at night.

Ga Eul didn't know what to do. She hugged her pillows close to her as she looked at the silent, unresponsive mobile device on top of her bed. Last night he called her. She was surprised alright because after that last message, she did not get anymore messages from him. She didn't have the guts to reply to him. God knows she wanted to accept his invitation, but she needed to be on guard. She was wary of what would come out of it.

"Ga Eul", he said over the phone to her. She had to stifle a gasp as she shook her head, unable to say anything over the phone when he called.

"I know you're there.."

Silence ensued as she was afraid to speak, memories of the past haunting her bringing images she had pushed away from her mind.

"Can we stay like this even for awhile please?", he pleaded. She wasn't used to this side of So Yi Jeong. It was unfamiliar and it scared her. Scared her so much because this side of him would be far lethal than what he normally is.

They stayed like that for five, ten minutes who knew how long. All she knew was her hand and neck felt numb after holding the phone close to her ear as she lay in bed listening to his even breathing. She knew he fell asleep after awhile and that was her cue to hung up.

Even then, she still didn't trust herself to reply to his message. Somehow she knew it would not end as just that. She knew she would want something more despite the fact that she left him a year and a day ago.

He was engaged.

To the same woman he was seeing a year and a day ago. That in itself scared her for she knew he wasn't the type to stay with a woman for long even if it was only a set up.

Lim Hae Lyn might've meant something more and the thought hurt her deeply.

It's three in the afternoon and he was getting worried. He was overseeing the antiques that were donated from the Australian government in the museum. Everyone knew he was distracted by the way he was constantly looking at his mobile phone, his foot tapping impatiently, his eyes reverted every ten seconds or so to the clock behind them.

Many a time she would call him in the past but he would never call her. Eventually, he got used to her phone calls and would not be able to sleep until she did, call him that is when they weren't together. What he didn't know was that he was already relying on her far too much. He was such an idiot. He should've realized that in the beginning. He wouldn't be feeling anxiety and fear at this moment.

She did not respond to him last night. She did not reply to his message. He prayed and prayed hard that she had not gotten over him but at this rate, it seemed like she had.

And that thought hurt his heart so much.

He looked at his mobile phone again. Still nothing from her. He sighed.

Four thirty. The porridge shop. I'll wait for you.

He sat staring at the shop infront of him. He decided to go back, back to when only the troubles of Jan Di and Jun Pyo haunted them. He wanted her back yes, but he did not want to overwhelm her lest she ran again, so he started from the very beginning.

It was his campaign to bring her back into his life.

He was early by a good ten minutes. He was always the punctual one and Ga Eul would always come exactly on time. He toyed around with the car keys in his hands in deep contemplation, his hips on the car doors. When the clock struck a minute to four, he strode purposely to the door.

The shop has gotten bigger now. He purchased the place after the manager put it up for sale six months ago. He was moving to the States, his wife receiving a promotion there. As soon as he heard of the news, he immediately bought it for the place was too special in his heart.

Every little thing that contained their memories, he endeavored to possess.

That was how much she meant to him.

He sat, his body tensed and nervous. He might be presumptuous for coming even if she hasn't confirmed. But one thing he has learned in the year she was gone was persistence. He knew he would be met with resistance and he had prepared himself for it.

Thirty minutes and she hasn't arrived yet.

He would wait.

Even if it took her forever.

The door to the shop opened, laughter was heard and familiar voices filled the air.

"You know it's taking them forever to have kids.", a man's voice said.

"I wonder if they even know how to do it or if they need to watch a how-to video to get it done properly.", someone said followed by boisterous laughter.

"I still can't believe you're still the same prude Jan Di. I thought after being married to that rich husband of yours, you might've loosened up a bit more.", and that voice. He knew it like the back of his hand.

"Ga Eul", he whispered to himself as the group came into view.

"Sunbae-ah I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry to be so late. It took awhile for Ji Hoo to arrive.", she said smiling at him. It was as if the past year didn't happen, like she was the same Ga Eul. The Ga Eul he pushed away from him years ago.

He turned to look at them, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"You're here. It's okay.. Have a seat.", he said. It was not turning out to be the way he envisioned the day to be but at least she was there. That must mean something.

Even if she had to have reinforcements with her.

"So you know that's she's back. Trust Yi Jeong to keep the knowledge to himself. Learn to share buddy!", Woo Bin said, hitting his back jokingly.

"I just saw her a day or so ago Woo Bin. And you've been busy.", he replied, quick to place the blame away from him.

"It's okay Woo Bin-ah. I forgive Yi Jeong. Just as long as we know he had honorable intentions, I forgive him.", Jan Di said, sitting across from him, her statement loaded with meaning. He was saved from having to comment further as a waiter arrived ready to take their orders.

"Hey Jun Jin.", Ga Eul said after squinting her eyes to read the waiter's nametag. "How's Bom-shi?", she asked. Yi Jeong found her small, smiling face utterly enchanting but he did not like the way she was looking at the not too bad looking waiter who was taking their orders.

Jun Jin, the waiter, smiled as he said to pretty lady in front of him, "He's in America Miss. The missus got promoted."

She clapped in glee while still talking to the man, the group watched her in fascination, "Oh! Mrs. Bom finally got her well-deserved promotion. Is he still handling this shop though?" Jun Jin looked at her, unable to take his eyes off the smiling woman.

Yi Jeong shot Jun Jin a glare. It was a warning to back off.

The waiter turned to look at him and cleared his throat uncomfortably, the easy grin instantly turned into an uncomfortable smile, "Uhh Master So now owns this place.", and proceeded to excuse himself to get their orders.

They turned to look at him questioningly. He smiled sheepishly after belatedly realizing that his friends did not know of this recent acquisition.

"I realized I have developed a passion for small coffee and food places.", ending the statement with a lesser degree of confidence as both Woo Bin's and Ji Hoo's eyebrows rose with skepticism at his statement. He was glad that they didn't comment any further.

"Ga Eul you look good. Canada has certainly done you so much good. You're practically glowing.", Ji Hoo commented as he sipped the coffee that was served to them. She blushed a shade of red at his comment.

"You look like you just got laid.", Woo Bin, ever the crude one joked, earning him a slap on the arm and a deathly glare from Geum Jan Di.

"Don't look at me like that Jan Di. It's not like something you don't do what with you married and all.", Woo Bin laughed good naturedly.

Ga Eul looked at Woo Bin in alarm at his statement. She knew Yi Jeong wasn't the type to kiss and tell so she replied with a blurb to hide her embarrassment, "I may or I may not've".

Jan Di gasped.

"Come on Jan Di. You're twenty six. Not a silly school girl it's okay to discuss these things.", Ji Hoo said to somehow placate the indignant woman.

Yi Jeong stared at Ga Eul, amazed at her transformation. She has changed and it was something he looked forward to unraveling. She was still the same but at the same time she wasn't.

Ga Eul stole a look at the laughing Yi Jeong. She hasn't seem him smile so genuinely in awhile and just like before, the smile warmed her heart and that was a warning of an impending heartbreak she was so trying hard to avoid.


	7. Chapter 5

"What's this I hear Hae Lyn? A certain handsome devil who's hands are heavenly is getting engaged huh?", a chinky-eyed girl said sitting from the brown sofa across the billiard table that Lim Hae Lyn was leaning against as she aimed for the black number eight ball. She hit her cue stick and and the ball bounced, swirled and hit the sack.

"I take it as a yes then?", Min Hee, one of Hae Lyn's pretty friends, said.

Hae Lyn smiled as she stood up from her position on the billiard table.

"Your winning streak tonight is proving that.", Min Hee said, laughing.

"Ecstatic being engaged to that potter eh babe?", Jae Ho said smiling though much contempt was placed on the word potter, his hands slightly brushing Hae Lyn's backside as he motioned for her to move so he could take his shot.

"Nothing you say would irk me Jae Ho.", she said to the man in front of her, smirking.

His jaw tightened but he immediately schooled his features, a domineering smile on his face as he aimed for his ball. "Who says I'm trying to 'irk' you hon? I'm merely asking."

"Whatever ex-boyfriend.", she said as she moved across the pool table to study his movements.

"You called Hae Lyn?", a smooth voice interrupted the conversation. Hae Lyn straightened as she heard his voice.

"Yi Jeong!", she exclaimed gleefully. She walked to where he was, intent on giving him a kiss on the lips but failed to hit her mark as So Yi Jeong moved his head to the right, her lips landing on his left cheek. She pouted.

"Let's go?", he said, his smile not reaching his eyes. Her brows furrowed. He normally does not evade her kisses. She thought she has finally gotten him. Six months ago, in a moment of his weakness, they found themselves in her bed.

And again..

And again after.

But just a week ago, he seemed to withdraw from her, not responding to her caresses. She reached out to wrap her right arm around his middle, cue stick on the left hand, to pull him closer to her.

"In a bit? Let's play awhile please?", she said, smiling at him.

"It's getting late Hae Lyn.", he said, pointedly looking at his watch a sign that he was annoyed.

He received a message from her saying that she needed a ride home. That was all that he was planning to do. Send her home. He did not wish to spend more time with her.

His attention strayed a year ago and it almost cost him his life.

She tugged on his jacket, pouting and begging him to stay.

He was firm yes but he did not want to embarrass her in front of her friends and so with a sigh, he turned to Woo Bin and the latter nodded his head.

He accepted the cue stick handed over by one of Hae Lyn's friends and started playing.

Fifteen minutes after, Woo Bin's concentration was broken as he felt his cellphone vibrating. He excused himself as he moved outside to take the call.

"Son.", his father said on the other line.

"Pa.", he answered.

"I know you'll forget so I'm calling to remind you. She's arriving in thirty minutes so you better get to the airport already. I'll be sending the men over. Just meet Dae Ho and the rest there.". Dae Ho was his bodyguard and the head of the men his father hired to protect them.

You can never run away from your past, he thought annoyed at the men that constantly accompanied them. Then again, one can never be too sure. He understood the need but it was getting irritating.

He grunted as a sign of agreement to what his father said. He didn't want to do it but he had no choice. "I'm on my way Pa.", he said as he flipped his phone shut wishing to forget the conversation that occurred.

"Everything alright?", Yi Jeong whispered beside him as he sat on the couches, his phone on his back pocket. He merely nodded his head, unwilling to discuss the short call he had. They were watching the game between Hae Lyn and Jae Ho. Hae Lyn would send flying kisses every now and then to Yi Jeong hoping to get a reaction out of him but he sat, a bored expression on his face.

"Wait. Aren't you supposed to be picking up someone from the airport?", Yi Jeong said.

"Later.", he said, wishing for the topic to be over. One of his grandfather's allies has come to visit Korea. Actually the daughter came to visit and the father contacted his father for his daughter's protection. Therefore the prince, Song Woo Bin was stuck in becoming this girl's tour guide for the entire duration of her stay. His dad told him she'd be in Korea for a week.

It couldn't get any longer than that.

She was a pretty girl judging from the pictures that he's seen of her. In another time and place he would've been interested but relations like hers were a no-no to him.

Thirty minutes later, he bid farewell to the group. Enough procrastinating. He had no way around it so he resigned himself to the fact, taking his sweet time to get to the airport. Why she wanted to arrive at 11:45pm was beyond him but he was not interested in analyzing whatever this girl's character was. He was tasked to guide her around and that's what he'd do. Hire someone to show her around. He had no time for this.

He arrived at the airport, confused at the commotion going on, his men nowhere in sight. He pulled out his phone, intent on contacting Dae Ho but seeing instead thirty missed calls from him.

"Dae Ho.", he said, his voice commanding authority as he talked to his head honcho over the phone.

"Young Master! We lost her!", the voice on the other line was breathing heavily.

"What do you mean you lost her?", he said, his voice annoyed. If she wanted to run from them, she should've found someone else for her stay in Korea. He had no time for silly antics like this. She was going to be a headache, he can tell.

"Where are you?", he asked.

He met his men near the bathrooms. When she landed by private plane thirty minutes ago, chaos broke out as several men in arms ambushed the alighting girl as he was told.

"They haven't left the airport yet.", his man said.

He breathed in relief. At least they were still inside. He had men stationed in the gates. They needed a plan to find her.

"Good. How many outsiders are we looking at? Scan the parameter. If someone finds her, call me immediately.", and gave additional instructions to his men as they dispersed in search for the girl he was supposed to be looking after.

He heard footsteps following him. He hid at the corner watching two men in masks carrying guns. He knew they were not with him as he scanned their suits, the Song crest not anywhere on them. He patted his own gun to make sure it was there. He cursed as he realized he left it on his car. The men stopped and looked around. He moved backwards and hit a door. He realized it was the swinging type. He went in and found out that he was in the lounge area. Not a lot of people were around due to the lateness of the hour. He wasn't panicking. He knew they could find her and bring her safely to his house.

He heard running footsteps in the corridor but this time it was light and sounded different. His hand shot out to grab the person who passed by him inside the lounge.

He found himself facing the beige wall, a pair of large doe like eyes was looking at him, a hint of a slant showing the woman's descent. She put one arm around his nape, pulling him closer to her as she was loosing her balance from the force of his pull. He placed his left hand on the wall to steady himself, his right hand on her arm. He stared at her, he could feel her exhale, her lips a tinge of pink. His eyes reverted to her lips. And as if his right arm had a life of its own, it wrapped around her waist.

He was drawn.

Ensnared.

All else was forgotten as he stared at the insanely pretty woman in front of him. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and his control snapped, forgetting that at any moment someone could walk in on them.

He wanted to taste and taste he would.

"My name is Song Woo Bin. Nice to meet you Yu Mimi.", and his lips ravaged hers.

She tasted like soft cotton candy, something intensely sweet and addicting. He couldn't stop it as he felt her responding to his coaxing tongue as the shock wore out. She opened her lips and allowed him to sweep his tongue inside her hot mouth.

The door swung open. Nobody heard anything. The men in guns left thinking it was some couple looking for a thrill by making out in a public place.

They didn't see her long midnight blue hair or that she was the woman they were supposed to kidnap.

The lights dimmed but not one of the kissing couple cared.

Woo Bin angled his head to have better access. Their tongues dueled, no air escaped between their bodies. She suckled his bottom lip, letting out a small moan The hand around her waist started tugging on the shiny vest that she was wearing hoping to touch skin and found its target as she raised her hands to curl it around his neck, drawing lazy circles on his nape. He felt his body shiver, his body on fire as he touched bare skin.

Felt her gasp and taking it in as their mouths fused. He raised one leg up to wrap around his waist, his other hand touching her thighs.

"Wait.. wait.. Stop..", she said, wrenching her mouth free as she felt his wandering hands.

He stopped, resting his forehead on hers, eyes closed, willing his breath to slow down and return to its normal pattern.

She stared at him. Please tell me this is not the man I'm supposed to stay with, she thought. Otherwise, it'll be pure hell. Anyone could see the attraction between them. The sexual tension between them was so palpable.

This union spells trouble.

"I'm sorry.. I got carried away.", he said as soon as he had a hold of his control, his lips a thin line.

"Come.", he said, holding her hand to guide her outside. "My men are around. We'll be safe." But as soon as the words left his mouth, successive gunshots were heard and debris fell as the gunshots were aimed inside the area.

He ducked immediately, surprised that she too was on the ground. She stood up as the gunshots stopped.

"Run!", she shouted and with their hands still linked together, they ran all the way to the windows.

"STOP Mimi! You can't."

"I can.", was all that came out and she jumped down bringing him with her to land agilely on her feet. He stared at her in wonder and she merely winked at him.

"Quick! Which one is your ride?", she asked him hurriedly. "The blue Lamborghini", he said. The car was sitting quietly a hundred meters away from them.

"Behind you!", she shouted as the men who were gunning them came running towards them. He watched her as she back flipped, snapping him out of his trance.

"Don't be an idiot Song!", she said as he stood gaping at her. The men were closer now. He ran as fast as he could, panting for breath as they reached his car. "Quick. Drive!", she instructed. He placed the key in the ignition, the engine roared and they shot out of the parking lot. "Get my phone and press speed dial 5. Tell him I've got you and to meet at the house.", he instructed her, taking control of the situation.

His eyes watched her as she pulled a small derringer from the bag she was carrying, her other hand pressing the keypads of his car phone. "They're shooting at us. Tell your man and I'll shoot back." He didn't want to argue with her and so did as he was told which utterly surprised him but now was not the exact time to argue with her.

He pressed the gas pedals harder giving them a boost of speed separating them from the men that were hot on their trail. They continued shooting as she loaded her gun, shooting back, her hand outside the window.

When they were a good two hundred meters away he told her to stop and to just concentrate on escaping from them.

"You drive so slowly and what is up with the shocked look? Never seen a woman fight before? We could've died in there. So much for some prince protecting me.", she scoffed at him.

"Hey! I'm a little rusty. I've never had to run away or be in a chase like this since I was seven.", he said indignantly. His annoyed gaze turned appreciatively as he looked at the woman beside him. She was in an all white ensemble, her long black hair tied up. His gaze landed on the ankle boots on her feet, tight capri pants, and on the skin showing where her pants ended and where her vest began. He could feel the tension inside the car.

She squirmed in her seat. His smoky gaze made her breath shorter, shallower.

His eyes went upwards to her white vest, pausing on her covered breasts as they lifted up and down with her breathing. His eyes swept upwards to her face, focusing on her luscious lips.

He wanted to taste them again.

"Woo Bin.", she whispered. "The road." and that brought him back to sanity, cursing his libido for reacting the way that he did with this woman beside him. He could not afford a relationship with her. Allied friends were a no-no. He breathed deeply, focusing on the road. The drive silent.


End file.
